Save Me From Myself
by Reminicing101
Summary: Zac stopped Hannah after visiting Mr Porter's office...Would the story be different? Would Zach finally open his feelings?
1. Unexpected Things

Hannah's POV

I can't fucking believe he won't help me...I thought if he could help me then I'd finally be safe from this shit...from him but I guess it's not, I angrily strolled through the corridors of this hell hole not realising who I bumped into...

"Shit sorry I didn't see where I was going" I apologized quickly

"It's fine" a voice spoke back

I look up to see none other than Zach Dempsey in his varsity jacket black shirt and jeans

"Hannah" he spoke

Just as I was about to talk I remembered all the things I hated about him that summer I thought he loved me but broke me instead even if I initiated that we break up...but then all the other shit he did to me on the first day back of Junior year...

"Leave me the fuck alone Dempsey" I spoke bitterly

He backed off immediately...

"Look Hannah listen to me I'm sorry for stealing your notes out of your compliment bag" he sympathetically spoke

A part of me wanted to forgive him for that but as like my mouth says something else

"Right now I couldn't give a damn about anything about your stupid comments, I need to get the hell outta here"

"Is everything alright Hannah" he spoke in concern

As I was about to speak all of the sudden Bryce Walker walked up to us

"Hey guys, Hannah I had fun Friday night" he spoke

When he turned to walk away I saw him wink and his minions followed behind I was in horror my mind thinking back to Friday night where he raped me in the hot tub

"Hannah did something happen to you with Bryce after we left the hot tub" Zach spoke

As he spoke I broke down in tears literally falling to the floor, Zach quickly catches me into his embrace before I touched the ground, whispering soothing comforting words as he softly brushes my hair

"Don't worry I got you Hannah everything is gonna be alright" he spoke

He drove me home since my mom dropped me off this morning and I was a wreck myself and didn't wanna walk this morning. As we got closer to my street he passed my house

"Uh Zach you passed my house" I was confused

He nodded "I wanna take you somewhere"

I reluctantly nodded

We drove for about a good ten minutes before we reached our destination...He brought me to one of the few places we went on our dates...he brought me to the dock...where memories of our summer romance resurfaced into my mind

"Why did you bring me here Zach"


	2. Smiling At The End Of The Dock

Zach POV

"Zach what are we doing here" she spoke again breaking me out of my thoughts

"Hannah look, I brought you here cause I know if I took you home you'll try and do something stupid, I brought you here because I realise 5 months after last summer I still have fucking feelings for you Hannah Baker" I exclaimed

Hannah was quiet, we sat silently for an awkard 30 seconds

"Zach then why hurt me by stealing my notes and ignoring me" she finally spoke

"I did it because I wanted to make you feel the hurt I felt when you rejected me in the cafeteria" I explained

"By taking my compliment notes" she spoke

I nodded slowly

"I'm sorry Hannah but you were all I thought about these past few months"

"Give me time Zach the wounds are still fresh" she spoke

I'll admit that I did hurt her at some point after our break up even if we we'rent officially together but I guess the dickward I was I wanted her to feel some of that hurt...We got out of the car and she held her arms close to her chest...I came from behind her and slowly hugged her from behind... I'm glad she didn't push me away instead she leaned into my embrace we both looked out into the harbour the ocean waves lapping onto the rocks

"I remembered that this was one of our favorite places" she spoke

"Yeah it was" I finally spoke

We we're silent for a good two minutes holding to each other as if we were the only last two people on the earth

"I'm broken goods Zach" she silently spoke

I turned her to face me I carressed her cheeks

"You're not broken goods Hannah, I'll be here for you if you need me, I'm sorry if I made you feel like your worthless, but Hannah I'll be there to heal your broken heart if you let me in" I spoke with passion

In her eyes I see tears forming and cascading down her cheeks

"I'm always here for you Hannah" I spoke to her

She smiled and her head now leaning on my chest, I was finally smiling


End file.
